cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitch
Delayed Start Ring Glitch This bug existed since the release of 2.0.0. It can be performed by tapping a song and then sliding to the next adjacent song at the same time. As the namesake, it will cause the last trigger song's start ring delayed and transferred onto the next adjacent song. This can be quite useful to bypass a song that is not supposed to be accessed normally until certain condition, such as: *Codename : Zero (Requires social network action to unlock previously in 5.0. Accessed by either COMA or Oriens if they were unlocked.) * Halcyon (Requires social network action to unlock previously in 2.0 until 3.0. Accessed by either The Black Case or Spectrum.) *COMA (IAP before 6.0. Accessed by Codename : Zero in 5.0) *Oriens (IAP before 6.0. Accessed by Codename : Zero in 5.0) The Fake Hiddens/ Red Ring Glitch It's possible to transfer the red start ring effect onto the next adjacent song by using the aforementioned glitch above whilst triggering a song's hidden version at the same time. This glitch is purely aesthetic, as the song will still played the normal version when it's started. While this glitch is easily reproduced in Entrance and Slit, it can also be triggered on any adjacent song next to a song with a hidden version. Megaera Bug 6.1.0 Note: This fatal bug does not occur in Cytus Lambda. Due to the music being cut short at the end, the Million Master effect was unable to show up. Completing the song (regardless of score) also had a high probability to crash the game and increased depending on the user's device. Score/TP Calculation Glitch Note: This bug only occurs in older generation of Android devices and the effects may vary. Sometimes, after finishing a song, the game would display the incorrect score and rank than what it was supposed to show. This can cause the score to go over 1,000,000 and the TP to go under 70 (if Million Mastered with all black perfects). Although 2.0 fixed the menu from displaying the incorrect score, TP will still appear incorrectly. Colored Hold Note Glitch This glitch happens when a song is paused exactly when the scan line hits a hold note being held down and retried. This causes the hold note to glow green during the next time the song resumes even if it's not being held down. Unlabeled Note Glitch This glitch occurs when a tap note is pressed exactly in between the timings for good and black perfect. Although the game does not show "GOOD" or "PERFECT" when the tap animation is played, the tap is considered either a good or a black perfect. Pause Button Glitch In a very rare glitch, the game will sometimes pause with only one tap on the pause button (two taps are usually required.) Due to the pause button being programmed to tint yellow upon the first tap, this puts a yellow shade over the button while in the pause menu. Furthermore, when the game is resumed or retried, the pause button will remain having the yellow tint until the song is paused again or endshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vawbAbMU7dc. However, the pause button will still need to be double-tapped to pause. Scan Line Glitch This glitch randomly occurs when starting a song. The scan line won't appear, and the score hud is nowhere on the screen. Vertical Cytus II Randomly occurs when turning off the screen for some time. The screen unable to rotate back required restart. The glitch can be seen in the gallery below. You can also do this by setting custom res in any android emulator. Gallery |-|Screenshots= File:Screenshot_20200220_133458_com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot_20200220_133528_com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 133535 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 133545 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 133550 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 133556 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 133552 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 133629 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 133633 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 133642 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 133703 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 133808 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 133826 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 133903 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 133936 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 133953 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 134100 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 134118 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 134136 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 134203 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 134226 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 134318 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 134339 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot_20200220_134352_com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 134411 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 134450 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 134505 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 134518 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 134529 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg File:Screenshot 20200220 133458 com.rayark.cytus2.jpg Category:Cytus Category:Game Mechanics